In Fear Of Destruction
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Princess Zera of the Seekers claims to be Zed's half-sister. They share the same Dad. However, Zera isn't interested in a family reunion; she wants Zed's power to destroy enemy nations. Zed is kidnapped by Zera and tortured into doing what she wants.
1. Chapter 1: The Choice Of Arrival

**In Fear of Destruction**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Princess Zera of the Seekers claims to be Zed's half-sister. They share the same Dad. However, Zera isn't interested in a family reunion; she wants Zed's power to destroy enemy nations. Zed is kidnapped by Zera and tortured into doing what Zera wants. Sagiri tries to help as much as possible and Roya, Mikki, and Noa try to get their friend back.

**Before You Read**

A little what-if that takes place AFTER KI-BA. Yes, Zed came back to visit and this happens. Yay!

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 1**

**The Choice To Arrive**

Every story has a beginning, a middle, and an end. Every life has a birth, a living, and a death. If life is a story, the birth is the beginning, the living is the middle, and the death is the end. However, many times on his journey, on his mission, he had forgotten the story still continued long after Tusker was dead. Long, long after.

Time would not freeze in Templar while he was away. But it seemed strange to him that his life had become a circle; travel, return the wind, travel, return the wind, rest. He had lived so freely, at his own will. But things seemed so...quiet.

To have freedom, you must pay the price. The price was love. To have freedom, you must give up love. To have love, you must give up freedom. For peace was the eternal quiet. For war was the eternal loss. For freedom was love.

And that was the reason he returned to Templar.

As his black shoes touched the ground, white feather lost into the wind. As his cyan eyes opened, the wind tore through his angelic white hair. As he stood, the world was silent. He stared into the eyes of the one he loved. The state of shock, the tension, rose high. The wish was granted.

Zed had returned.

…

Roya stared at him long and hard, as if she didn't believe it was really him, but the word escaped her lips before she knew it. "Zed?"

"Yeah," came his gentle reply.

Roya stared at him for a moment. "You came back."

There was a moment of silence before Zed opened his arms. "Of course I did."

…

After a few hours of catching up and explaining and whatnot, the group ended up in Mikki's house. When Zed entered, he was hit with a wave of memories. Mikki's fresh bread, the warm breakfasts, banging Roya when Mikki was working late.

It almost seemed like yesterday.

"Mikki's business has grown astoundingly since you left," Roya said as the group settled around the dinning room table. "He even has a shop in Neotopia!"

Zed sent a smirk Mikki's way. "So they rebuilt Neotopia, huh?"

"Yeah," Noa beamed, folding his hands on the pine wood. "It's as great as last time. Sagiri would love it."

"What happened to her anyway?"

"She went back with the Seekers." Noa sighed and glanced at his folded hands. Zed frowned. So he hadn't seen Sagiri since Tusker.

Zed reached forward and snatched a clover-shaped bun off the tray. He munched on it slowly as another conversation revolving around Mikki's bread recipe started up again. He glance at Noa, who was still staring at the back of his hands. Zed frowned. Sagiri probably felt the same way.

"What about you?"

Zed snapped out of his trace and looked at Mikki and Roya. "What about me?"

Mikki chuckled. "Have you ever seen your dad?"

"No," Zed replied bluntly, sounding as though he didn't care (and in all honestly, he didn't). "He died before I was born. Now let's drop the conversation about my Dad before something like what happened with my Mom happens again with my Dad."

…

Mikki closed down the shop quietly that night. Naturally, he had to work late. He was sure Roya and Zed didn't mind. Shivers sent down his spine as to what the two were probably doing at that moment. He wasn't surprised to find Noa walking past the shop one last time before heading to the new home he bought shortly after Zed had left to Calm to restore the wind.

He sent a silent note of acknowledgment to the friend he hadn't met until after Tusker was defeated. Truth be told, he didn't know what a Tusker was until Noa and Roya returned. The two got along quite well: Noa actually _paid_ for the bread he took.

Mikki caught up to Noa and they walked down the street together. It was very empty; it had to have been two in the night. Maybe people were sleeping. "I can't believe Zed is back," Mikki said as they advanced down the street.

"He and Roya are at your house, no?" the taller male asked.

"Yeah," Mikki replied. "Robes says 'welcome back sex'. Typical of him." He muttered under his breath how stupid Robes was (which turned into a lengthy rant). It hadn't even occurred to him he used the S-Word, let alone the R-Word.

Noa chuckled at his friend's slightly disorganized thoughts. He placed his hands in his pockets and looked at the moon in the top left corner of his vision. "Did you know that if there was no moon, there would be no wind? And without the wind, there would be no rain? And without the rain, there would be no life?"

Cutting off in the middle of a ranting sentence, he took a glance at the half-lit moon that hung in the sky. "Zed likes the wind," he muttered after a moment. "He's wind crazy. He's _obsessed_ with the wind. If the moon were destroyed and the wind was gone and the rain was gone and the life was gone, he would be very depressed just because the wind was gone."

"The moon with always be there," Noa said. "Unless it is knocked out of the Earth's atmosphere. I don't think it will ever happen, but there is always a chance."

Mikki glanced down at his shoes. What would a world be like without the wind, the rain, the life, and the moon? It would be a very boring lifetime. A very boring, very short, and very hot lifetime. "Do you think Zed will stay with us permanently?"

There was an uncomfortable silence. "No," he said. "Nothing can keep Zed from freedom." Despite these words, Noa couldn't help but think there may have been one thing that may bring him back periodically. "He'll return. He can't live without Roya. Without us. He'll get lonely. He'll miss us."

A gust of wind swept up the sand and before either knew it, they were standing at the door of Mikki's house. "Do you want to stay the night?" Mikki whispered, quietly unlocking the door and opening it. "It's a little late. You look tired."

Noa nodded and decided to take up on the offer. They weren't surprised to find both Zed and Roya sharing the same bed in Zed's old bedroom, one arm over her waist and their fingers interlaced. Zed subconsciously buried his nose into Roya's neck who just shifted her weight slightly.

Both boys looked at each other, each sharing the same thoughts, before ducking into separate bedrooms to sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Spoken Tension

**In Fear Of Destruction**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Princess Zera of the Seekers claims to be Zed's half-sister. They share the same Dad. However, Zera isn't interested in a family reunion; she wants Zed's power to destroy enemy nations. Zed is kidnapped by Zera and tortured into doing what she wants. Sagiri tries to help as much as possible and Roya, Mikki, and Noa try to get their friend back.

**Before You Read**

Yay. Next chapter! Also, I am aware that Mikki is a bit OCC near the end of this chapter. Heh. Yeah. My bad. _Please_ let me know if anyone is out of character. Please!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 2**

**Unspoken Tension**

Roya's eyes fluttered open under the dance of the sun rays. She paused for a moment, taking in the feel of her lover's breath upon her neck. She hummed and shifted herself slightly, gently waking her sleeping boyfriend from his heavy slumber. He pulled her in closer and sniffed her loose, raven hair. "Goo' morinin'," he mumbled in a sleepy drawl.

"Good morning, Sunshine," she chuckled tapping Zed on the nose.

Mikki could hear them giggling from the kitchen where he was baking his all-famous bread for that morning's breakfast. He pulled the bread from the oven and inhaled the sweet scent of freshly made bread.

Then there was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," Zed called from the living room where he and Roya were getting dressed. He didn't bother with his favorite red coat nor his shirts and walked to the door with only his pants and his belt on. He opened the door to find Sebastian knocking. "Can I help you?"

Sebastian frowned at the boy's lack of modesty (at least he was wearing pants) and cleared his throat. "Someone from the Seekers has requested an audience with you," he said.

"Is it Sagiri?" Noa asked, just coming out of his room.

Sebastian shook his head. "She is Princess Zera." His gaze returned to Zed's. "She claims to be your half-sister."

…

Zed, Roya, Noa, and Mikki were being lead down the halls of the council chambers, all with different reasons to join. Mikki, having the day off, tagged for the sake of wanting to feel included. Noa wouldn't admit it, but he was hoping to maybe see Sagiri again. Roya came to see Zed's sister. Zed wanted to find out more about his family.

The doors creaked open and Sebastian lead the team inside. "Princess. I've brought your brother."

"Half-Brother," she corrected, sounding venomous.

Zed walked in and his expression didn't change. "You're my half-sister, huh?" he questioned, glancing her up and down. She wore a white dress, like a bride would wear at her wedding. Her long, silver hair matched perfectly. She looked like a split image of Zed, save for the eyes which bore a dull gray. She wasn't looking quite pleased to have found him; If anything, she looked as though she hated his guts.

"You're Zed?" she chuckled in a displeasing manor. "How disappointing."

Roya could already feel the tension rise between Sebastian, Noa, and Mikki. She was uneasy herself, not knowing how much Zed had changed since he left is he ever changed at all. "What's that supposed to mean?" Zed growled, folding his arms.

Zera stood from her chair and stretched a bit. She ignored the question completely. "You're eyes are blue," she said. "Last time I checked, _you're _mother's eyes were green and father's were gray."

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you turn into someone else."

"Some_thing_ else," Zera scoffed. "I doubt you're even still human."

Zed unfolded his arms and balled his fists. "Do you ever say anything original?" Roya slipped her fingers around Zed's fists and rubbed his shoulder to calm him down, knowing that when Zed clenched his fists, it meant trouble. "Are you hear for any other reason than to insult me? Or is this your sick idea of fun?"

"Hm?" Zera stroked the petal of a Moon Flower. "Even though you're as useless as this flower, I do need that power. Amil Gaoul."

Zed put his hands on his hips, looking as though he was trying to recall something. "Now, where have I heard that before?" He looked back at her. "Still unoriginal, _sweetheart_. Why don't you come back when I'm _dead_? At least I don't have to see your face."

A silence pierced the air. "You're stupid," Zera muttered after a moment. "I only need it for a couple of days. Just to take care of some...rivals, supposedly."

"I'm _not_ a weapon of destruction!" Zed snapped. "You can't make me do what I don't want to!"

Zera said nothing to the outburst. She looked out the window onto Templar. "You're not human," she began. "The 'Freedom Rule' doesn't apply to you anymore."

"He's just as human as any of us!" Roya growled, deciding to step into Zed's defense.

Zera's gaze left the town and scanned over Zed's friends before resting on Roya. "Who are you? His girlfriend? With that?"

"Him!" Mikki shouted. "Zed is a man!"

Zera burst into laughter. "Even if he was human, he would be a boy still."

Mikki opened his mouth to fire back but Zed stopped him. "Don't worry, Mikki," he muttered. "It doesn't bother me. Her words are useless." Mikki glanced up at Zed and frowned. Was Zed hiding it or was Zed true to his words? He couldn't help but notice the slight melancholy feeling in his voice.

"My words?" Zera laughed. "No, these are the words of a million people and you know it, don't you, _sweetheart_?"

"Go home, Zera," Zed barked, turning and beginning out the door.

"Not without you," she said. She reached for the back of her left hand and tossed a few fire shards Zed's way. They exploded and shot across the room, hitting their target forcefully. Zed screamed and was sent flying out into the hallway. He slammed halfway through the wall and collapsed onto the bricks.

Roya screamed Zed's name and rushed over to his side. She felt his forehead, waiting for his eyes to flutter open. "He's unconscious," she noted out loud to herself. She reached for the Shard Caster's Mark on her neck and pulled a Healing Shard from it.

"Don't bother," Zera sighed, looking over her unconscious half-brother. "I'll have my men take him to the ship. He needs to come anyway, whether he likes it or not."

Roya stood up and between Zed and Zera. "There's no way I'll let you near Zed!"

Zera scoffed. "That's fine. I don't want to be near him. Not that I need to be."

Mikki and Noa yelled something just inaudible for Roya to hear. She looked over Zera's shoulder at the two boys. She hadn't been paying attention to Zera, who took the chance to send a fist into Roya's stomach and knock her out. She let Roya fall to the ground on her own.

"Roya!" the two boys cried in unison. Before they could look twice, Zera and Zed were gone.

"She's fast!" Mikki gasped as they arrived to the scene. "They must have escaped through here." He pointed to the hole in the wall and climbed through it after the half-brother and half-sister.

"Wait!" Sebastian called after Mikki. "And what do you think you're going to do once you catch up to them, Mikki? Fight them?" Mikki paused and growled. "You aren't strong enough to fight someone even as strong Roya."

Mikki backed out of the hole. "But we can't just let her get away with it!" He folded his arms and growled. "Where is that bastard Robes when you need him?"

…

Zed sat quietly on the edge of his bed, burying his face in his hands. He was trapped in a room, a small, comfortable room without doors or windows. It would've made for a nice bedroom if it wasn't supposed to be a prison.

"Mother hopes your..._comfortable_." Zed looked up to find Zera and two of her men standing about five feet away from him. Zed stood up, suddenly alert. "Not that it really matters."

"Let me out of here!" he demanded.

Zera sighed. "Not until you help Mother and I," she growled, sounding annoyed. "You're going to help us destroy our enemies."

"I'm not killing anyone!"

"You don't have a choice. I will make you."

Zed smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

Zera inhaled, tilting her head back a bit. Then she smiled. "Oh, Zed," she laughed. "You are so much like Father. I suppose he lives on inside you, no?" She walked slowly to Zed, brushing her fingers down his jawline. "Such a strong, firm build. Angelic white hair." She weaved her fingers through his hair, playing with stray strands. She leaned forward, breathing against his ear. "Eyes as blue as the sky."

There was a moment of silence before Zed chuckled. "Are you seducing me?"

"No," Zera whispered, pulling away from his face. "Just preparing you."

Zed blinked. "For what?" he asked cautiously.

Zera lightly tapped his cheek before slapping him across the face. "For this." Zed's head snapped sideways with the slap, his cheek burning a bright red.

"You son-of-a-bitch," he hissed, slowly turning back to face her. "What was that for?"

Zera smiled as though it was a secret only she knew. A secret that would hurt Zed. "Well, I couldn't slap _your_ mother since she's dead. She made Father cheat on Mother. But I have to say I feel bad for her for having something like you around."

Zed stepped forward threateningly, reading to take her out in a single move. The two men standing in the back sprung into action and held the angry boy back to the best of their ability. "Take that back!" he screamed, thrashing about furiously to get to her. "Take that back! Take that back!"

The Princess only smiled mockingly. "Aw. Did I hurt you feelings, little Zed? That's just too bad." Then she turned and walked to the other side of the room. "It's only a matter of time before you will do as I say. Let's go."

The Guards threw Zed back onto the bed and walked back to Zera. Zed got to his feet to try and stop them but they disappeared before he could make it. He growled in hate, containing his anger to only a slam of the side of the fist to the drywall. "Dammit," he choked, collapsing to his knees. This girl really got to him. Why? How? "Damn her. Damn it all."


	3. Chapter 3: Of What Might Be

**In Fear Of Destruction**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Princess Zera of the Seekers claims to be Zed's half-sister. They share the same Dad. However, Zera isn't interested in a family reunion; she wants Zed's power to destroy enemy nations. Zed is kidnapped by Zera and tortured into doing what Zera wants. Sagiri tries to help as much as possible and Roya, Mikki, and Noa try to get their friend back.

**Before You Read**

Yep. Another Chapter. I hope this goes okay.

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 3**

**Of What Might Be**

Roya shot up, almost ready to face Zera again. But when she looked twice, she realized she was in the infirmary. It took her a moment to recollect what happened. "Oh, no," she gasped. "Zed!"

"Roya," a voice rang from the door. "You're awake." Roya glanced up to find Mikki entering her room.

"Mikki," she acknowledged. "Where's Zed? What happened to Zed?"

Mikki frowned. "I-I couldn't stop them. Even if I tried. They were too fast. They got away."

Roya looked as though she was about to faint but she managed to keep conscious. She pushed a strand of black hair behind her ear (at this moment she realized she wasn't wearing her layered pony like normal) and insisted, "We have to save him, Mikki. We have to go after him!"

"But Roya," Mikki began, however he was cut off my Roya's yelling.

"No buts! None of those! We have to save him. Zera will hurt him!"

"We don't know where the Seekers are!" Mikki snapped. There was silence before Mikki leaned back to a stand, looking ashamed for yelling at Roya. "We don't know where they've taken him. They could be anywhere, maybe even another dimension. They're looking for him, but..." His voice trailed off, a sign they hadn't gotten anywhere.

Roya leaned back and stared at her lap. There was a moment of silence. "Who are the Seeker's enemies?" she asked.

Mikki was taken by surprise by the question. "I-I don't know. You'll have to ask Master Sebastian."

Roya nodded then got out of her bed. She was dressed in her normal clothes save for her shoes which were taken off before she was placed in the bed. Her stomach was slightly bruised so she took the time to heal herself with her Healing Shard.

Mikki disappeared off down the hall to find Noa and the two returned to her just as she was finished healing herself. "I know what you're thinking," Noa said when he first entered the room. "You're hoping to find these enemies and wait for the Seekers to find them to destroy them. Then we can follow them and save Zed. Right?"

The girl nodded and looked at him. "I've considered the possibility they might not...show up. But it's better than nothing, right? We have to try."

The boys looked at each other uncertainly. What choice did they have, anyway? If they didn't go, Roya would go off alone. And that would have been bad. They turned back and agreed. "Fine," Noa said. "We'll go. Let's try not to make enemies of these territories, okay? The last thing we need is another war."

…

The sound of a harmonica filled the halls with sweet music. And Zera couldn't have hated it more. "Sagiri, stop that," she demanded as she passed the young girl's room. "That's driving me insane."

Sagiri brought the harmonica down from her lips and frowned. "I'm sorry, Lady Zera," she said softly, keeping her gaze to the window.

"Whatever," Zera scoffed, continuing down the hall. It wasn't long before she was stopped by a man. "What do _you_ want?"

The man glanced at the ground nervously. "Princess, uh, Zera, uh, I was just wondering. What are we going to do about, uh, the boy?"

"What? Oh," Zera pushed passed him and began down the hall. "Leave it be for now. It can't do any harm. If anything, leaving it be for a couple days should harm it enough."

Sagiri ducked back into her bedroom, bringing a finger to her lip. "The boy?" she asked out loud to herself. "What boy?" Naturally, her curiosity lead her to find out for herself who this boy was. She knew no one was going to tell her. If anything, she would get in trouble for eavesdropping. The only question was where he remained. There was only one place they could keep him from doing harm would have been the prison.

She turned and ran down the halls towards where she was sure the prison was.

…

Zed clutched his stomach in pain as it grumbled again. He leaned against the wall, gritting his teeth. "Where's room service in this place?" he muttered sarcastically. "I'm so hungry!"

He got to his feet and began to slam his shoulder into the walls and making a ruckus. If he was lucky, he would attract attention and _finally_ get some food. But, at the same time, he began to wonder how far he was away from civilization. He _was_ in a flying fortress where Shifting Shards were practically the doors.

Zed collapsed back on his bed. What on Earth was he going to do?

…

Sebastian scratched his beard. "The enemies of the Seekers?" he repeated. Roya, Mikki, Noa, and he were standing before the Council of Sages, await a reply to the question.

"We can't be too sure," the Neotopian Sage said.

"We haven't heard enough about the Seekers to know this sort of information," the Templarian Sage added. "We're unsure ourselves."

"They've always been on good terms with most territories," another Sage said. "Obliterating rivals doesn't seem like something they would do. Perhaps Miss. Zera has caused them the some trouble as Zed had for us."

Noa glanced down at the ground. "Only if Sagiri were here," he said. "She would tell us everything she knew."

Roya glanced at Noa and frowned. She knew how much he missed Sagiri, and Zed for the while. She wished there was something she could do to help Noa, or get Sagiri back to him.

"Maybe that's it," Mikki said, sounding as though Noa came up with a great idea. "Why don't we just ask them?"

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. "Mikki!" Roya gasped. "Don't you understand what would happen? Besides, why would they tell us? What if we're the enemy?"

"Exactly my point." Mikki buffed up his chest with a confident smirk. "They don't have a reason to _not_ tell us. They _did_ take one of our people. They have to tell us. And if they don't, that automatically puts them at war with us and the only way to beat us is with Zed. So when Zed comes down...if Zed comes down, we can get him. And even if he didn't and they only sent soldiers, they're ship would have to stay here to send reinforcements, so we could just break in and get Zed back." Everyone stared at him in shock. Mikki's cheeks burned a violent blue. "Well, you know, that's just an idea. It's not really-"

"Mikki, that's brilliant!"

"No, it's outrageous!"

The council room started in great debate. Mikki ducked back into the shadows of the door. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything," he muttered.

"We just finished a war. Must we start another one?"

"If we start a war, millions of people will die!"

"But if we don't and let them kill they're enemies, then many _more_ will die!"

"How are we supposed to get inside?"

Mikki sighed and pulled his hat from his head, letting his often captive, black hair loose for the moment. "Is this how the Council was when they were deciding what to do during the last war? Man, that's disappointing." Suddenly, the room was quiet. Mikki looked up and straightened in fear. "W-wait! Th-that's not what I meant! I was just...I didn't mean..." He backed away from the Council. "I'm just gonna go now."

Before anyone knew it, the baker had disappeared. Roya sighed and turned back to the Council. "If we don't do anything, what will happen to Zed and all the Seekers' enemies?" Everyone grew quiet in thought. Roya stepped forward. "Don't you see? Right now, Mikki's idea is the only idea we got. Are you going to give up the chance to stop it before something terrible happens?"

Silence loomed over the hall. How much time did they have? Would Zed _really_ do as Zera said? Who were the enemies of the Seekers?

As Mikki walked down the street outside, he couldn't help but wonder to himself if the enemies weren't the Seekers enemies. What if they were just enemies of Zera herself?


	4. Chapter 4: Sagiri's Curiosity

**In Fear Of Destruction**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Princess Zera of the Seekers claims to be Zed's half-sister. They share the same Dad. However, Zera isn't interested in a family reunion; she wants Zed's power to destroy enemy nations. Zed is kidnapped by Zera and tortured into doing what Zera wants. Sagiri tries to help as much as possible and Roya, Mikki, and Noa try to get their friend back.

**Before You Read**

No one's said anything about this fanfiction yet. Is it really that bad? Boy, do I need to work on my in-characters for KI-BA!

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 4**

**Sagiri's Curiosity**

Sagiri knew she would have to wait for Zera to enter the prison door before she knew for sure it was the right one. But with this mysterious prisoner banging on the walls and yelling for food and just making a ruckus, she knew she could count that he was the boy that was held captive by Zera.

Getting in, however, was another story all together.

To get in, she would need a Shifting Shard. Of which were only available on the other side of fortress. And even then, no one would allow her to just _take_ one. There were so few Shifting Shards that it made stealing them almost impossible to be unnoticed about. Sagiri knew that if she wanted to get in there, someone was gonna have to pull some strings.

And who would be better suited then her new friend, Darius?

…

"Lady Zera," the elder began, approaching the stand Zera stood on, overlooking the clouds below. "May I have a word with you?"

"What is it, old man?" she snapped, not turning back.

The elder sighed and stepped forward. "I know you want to defeat the rivals, but your enemies are not our enemies."

Zera spun around and scoffed. "May they not be now, but they soon will be."

"But Princess Zera-"

"Everyone is the enemy!" she yelled jumping off the stand and walking furiously to the elder. "No one can be trusted. If Tusker won't create a new world, then I will! And you will not be there to witness it for your very, _very _stupid comment."

The elder looked up at her in shock and confusion. Zera drew her dagger and, in one smooth stroke, stuck him across the chest. The elder collapsed onto the ground, lifeless. Motionless. Zera turned to the guards and rose her voice so all could hear her. "Let this be a lesson to you, stupid mortals. If you dare doubt me in my quest, then you shall die, too! Now back to work!"

The guards scattered to leave the room before she got angry again. Zera returned to her spot on the stand, overlooking the clouds. _This new world,_ she thought to herself. _This new world will be mine to control. With Zed's power, I will be unstoppable._

She frowned. Zed. What on Earth was she going to do with Zed? If it wouldn't cooperate with them soon, she would be forced to take to the next level.

Zera smiled, pleased with the thought. "This should be fun."

…

Mikki growled when the women screamed Robes' name as he passed through the town. He stomped up to the prince and pulled him away from the crowed of people surrounding them. Robes stared at Mikki like he had no idea what just happened. "Who are you?" he asked. "Oh, wait. I know you. You're...um..."

"Mikki," the baker growled. He had gotten over the fact Robes couldn't remember his name, but he wasn't in the mood for games.

"Right, right," Robes sighed. "What do you need?"

"Do you have _any_ idea what's going on?" he hissed in a low voice. Robes just blinked at him. "Well, for one, Zed came back-"

"Brilliant!" Robes cheered, preparing to walk away. "I'll start a party right away!"

Mikki reached forward and pulled Robes back. "Not so fast! I'm not done yet." Robes sighed and continued to listen to Mikki. "His half-sister, Princess Zera of the Seekers, showed up, too, and kidnapped Zed!"

"Tell me that's a metaphor," Robes sighed, sounding as though he _really_ didn't want to go save Zed but would anyway.

Mikki shook his head. "What's worse is that the Council won't do anything about it! Zera wants Zed to 'destroy her enemies,' but we have no clue who they are. I don't think Zera's _really_ apart of the Seekers, even though she claims to be."

"Hm." Robes brushed his fingers against his chin. "This really is quite something, isn't it? And we can't find the Seekers?" Mikki shook his head. "It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice, do we?"

"Mikki!" Robes and Mikki turned to find Roya and Noa running and waving from the Council Hall. "Mikki!"

"Roya. Noa." Mikki turned to face the two. Robes unwillingly joined. "What's the matter? What did the Council say?"

Roya took a minute to catch her breath. "They're gonna go with your plan."

Mikki shook his head in disbelief. "You're kidding me!" he gasped.

"I wouldn't believe it. Not just Mikki coming up with something like this but for the Council to also take it? You're on a roll, my friend."

Mikki frowned at Robes' comment. "Nevermind that," he muttered. "What part of the plan, and when?"

"They're gonna ask them," Noa said. Then he smiled. "Tomorrow. On one condition. _You_ have to be the spokesperson."

Mikki turned white and shook his head, backing away. "Uh, uh. No way. I can't speak in front of crowds. _I_ couldn't go up there...Why not you, Noa? You can see Sagiri again!"

Noa chuckled. "_I'm_ going with you. So are Roya and Robes."

"I am?" Robes asked, sounding unimpressed. "Why me? Why is it always me?"

"Stop your whining and get ready. We're leaving tomorrow."

…

"You want me to go get you a Shifting Shard?" Darius asked. Sagiri looked at him with a kind smile on her face. Darius fixed his Guard's Helmet. He and Sagiri became great friends since they both arrived at the Seekers about the same time. Sagiri was lonely and Darius wasn't cared for much by other soldiers. They helped each other out when they needed it.

"Pretty please," Sagiri begged, grasping him by the belt. She looked up to Darius like she looked up to Noa. It made her feel better to have Darius around, but no one could ever replace Noa. "Just for a moment."

Darius sighed and fixed his Helmet again. "Fine, fine," he said. "Wait here. I'll be back in a minute with one."

It was pretty easy to get a Shifting Shard; Darius' dad was in charge of guarding them. Sagiri met Darius' dad once; he was a nice man. He let Darius and her get away with _everything_. Whether they were fooling around or accidentally breaking something, he always let them get away with it.

Darius soon returned with a Shifting Shard and handed it to her. "Dad says I have to come with you." Then he paused. "Where are you going anyway?"

"To see a someone," she replied. "I have to see who it is. Zera captured him. She kept calling him an 'it', so I _have_ to know who it is." Darius frowned in uncertainty of Sagiri's use for this Shifting Shard, reminding Sagiri of Noa. "Don't tell me you're _not_ curious. I know you are. So let's go. Besides, you'll protect me if he's harmful. Zera said he isn't, but you never know."

That made Darius all the more cautious.

…

Zed had been trapped in the room for _days_ on end and he was sick of it. Even looking at it upside down didn't help much. The room was too bright and far too yellow. "I need out of here!" he yelled, kicking the wall where Zera and her men disappeared. "This is crazy." The boy returned to his bed and collapsed onto it. He was starting to get pretty lonely, too, and very, _very_ hungry. "Where is everyone? I haven't eaten in _days_."

The sound of an opening Shifting Shard shot him up straight. He expected to see Zera and her men again, but instead the Shard became a young girl and an adolescent guard. Zed blinked at the girl. She looked so familiar. "Wait a minute," he muttered. "You're-"

"Zed!" Sagiri cried, leaping into his arms. "You're the prisoner!"

"Sagiri!" Zed gasped in disbelief. "You're still here. Better yet, you came!"

Darius cleared his throat. "Uh, Sagiri. Who's this?"

Sagiri turned to Darius, and if she could grin any bigger, she did. "This is my friend, Zed." She turned back to Zed and, suddenly, she was pouting. "You said you'd bring Noa back, but you never did."

Zed frowned. "I'm sorry, Sagiri. I had to leave as soon as I found him. After I get out of here, I'll bring you to see him. I promise."

"Really?" she gasped. "Alright. You promised! No turning back, okay?"

Zed nodded. "No turning back."

The sound of Shard Shifting caught everyone's attention. "Hide!" Darius squealed, grabbing Sagiri and ducking under the bed. Zed stood up and watched at the Shifting Shard morphed into Zera and her two guards.

"Oh," he mumbled, sounding disappointed. "It's you."

"It's Princess Zera," Sagiri whispered. "What is _she_ doing here?"

Darius pulled Sagiri back a little more. "Didn't you say he was her prisoner?" Sagiri nodded.

"Aren't you happy to see your sister, little Zed?"

"Sister?" the two quietly gasped in unison.

"_Half_-sister," Zed corrected, sounding disgusted. "And no. You've kept me in here for days, alone, and- Ugh! No one's brought me any food yet! I'm starving!" Zera laughed. "You're don't happen to be bringing me food, do you? No? Fine. What are you here for?"

Zera walked forward a bit. "You have one last chance to help us destroy our enemies."

Zed gave her the 'what-the-hell' face. "No. I said that already. How many _more_ times do I have to say it? No, no, no, no!"

"Fine," Zera scoffed. "Have it your way."

"What is this? Burger King? Oh, can I have some chicken nuggets?"

Zera turned and began to walk away. "He's yours," she sighed as she walked passed the guards.

"Huh? What? I'm what?"

The guards advanced on Zed, who stepped back, raising his arms in defense. "Hey. What do you think you're doing?"

One guard reached forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him back. He reached for the wrists and spun Zed around to hold his hands behind his back. Zed struggled against the guards hold, which held fast. "Let go!"

The second guard put up his fists and began to wail on Zed. Zera stood and watched with a satisfied smirk on her face as the guard took his fun is beating Zed.

Sagiri gasped and covered her ears while looking away. Darius pulled her in closer, shutting his eyes as well.

Zed screamed in pain, leaning over and thrashing around trying to get the guards to stop hitting him.

He pulled one way and the guard let go, allowing Zed to stumbled and fall. The second guard grabbed Zed by the back of the coat and tossed him into a table, which snapped under the pressure and gravity of Zed's fall. Zera burst into laughter. The two guards walked over and continued the beating while Zed was down, kicking him in the ribs and leaning down to punch him a couple good times.

"Alright, alright," Zera commanded when the beating was getting nowhere. "Stop it."

The guards backed off and stretched. Zera approached them and stared down at Zed, who panted and groaned in pain. He rolled to his side, shards of wood from the table sticking to his red coat, blood spilling down his cheeks and lips. Zera sent a kick into his stomach then scoffed. "How pathetic," she muttered. "Well, I hope you've changed your mind."

Zed glared at her in hate. "You crazy bitch," he growled under his breath. She kicked him once more, forcing a cough out of Zed.

"I'll give you some time to think about it," she said, turning and walking to the other side of the room. One of the guards spit on him before following the Princess and suddenly, they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Strike Out

**In Fear Of Destruction**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Princess Zera of the Seekers claims to be Zed's half-sister. They share the same Dad. However, Zera isn't interested in a family reunion; she wants Zed's power to destroy enemy nations. Zed is kidnapped by Zera and tortured into doing what Zera wants. Sagiri tries to help as much as possible and Roya, Mikki, and Noa try to get their friend back.

**Before You Read**

Yep. Another chapter. Go fig.

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 5**

**Strike Out**

"Thank you, Sagiri," Zed muttered, finding it painful to bring the spoonful of soup to his mouth. He was too hungry to care about the pain, but Sagiri could see the difficulty in performing this task. She took the spoon from his hand and insisted on spoon-feeding him herself.

Despite Zed's resistance to Sagiri's help, she went on anyway and feed him. After a moment, Zed went along with it. Darius kept guard of anyone arriving to harm Zed, or provide medical assistance. If Zera would bother to send anyone.

Darius looked over Zed once and frowned. How could the Princess do such a thing? Especially to her own half-brother? Torture was something the Seekers did _not_ approve of. If this got out, Zera would be sent back to her ship.

The only problem would be that she would take Zed with her and he would be undoubtedly punished severely. Darius felt his stomach flip at the thought of something like that happen to someone so young. How old could have the boy been? Fifteen, sixteen? That was just a few, three about, years younger than himself. That just wasn't right!

"Zed, are you okay?" Sagiri asked when Zed flinched.

Zed opened one eye and smiled at her. "Yeah. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Sagiri rushed to Darius. "We have to tell someone! Please, Darius. We have to do something."

Darius inhaled, wishing he could just say yes. "I'm sorry, Sagiri. But that would make things worse. Zera would just take Zed back to her ship. Where we can't help him at least a bit."

Sagiri frowned. "Hey. Sagiri." She turned to face Zed, who was smiling reassuringly. Sagiri still remained sad. "Noa isn't going to let me suffer in this place. He'll come rescue me, one way or another. Don't worry. And Roya, too. She'll come and she'll save me."

"Really?" Sagiri gasped, smiling. "They would come here?"

"Yes." Sagiri beamed. "Why not go downstairs and get some rest. I think it's almost nighttime."

Darius looked down at her and brought an arm to her back to lead her to the other side of the room. "Yeah. I should get you to bed and get this Shifting Shard back to father before they start wondering where we are."

Sagiri nodded. "Okay, Darius. Goodnight, Zed."

"Goodnight."

…

The following morning, Mikki was standing in front of the mirror and practicing his question in front of the mirror. "Who are your enemies? ...You're not going to tell us? Okay. That's fine. We'll just go now." He sighed and straightened out his clothes. "Why me, of all people?"

Mikki turned and began out the door. He wasn't really going to need anything (even though he had absolutely _no_ idea where he was going) and, therefore, didn't pack.

He, Roya, Noa, and Robes arrived around the same time at the Council Hall, ready to go to the Seekers Fortress (which they were told _just_ before they left). "I can't believe...I'm doing this," Mikki gasped, holding the Shifting Shard in his hand. "They know we're coming right?"

Roya sighed. "I don't get it. Why do we have to ask first when we have a Shifting Shard right here and we can go save Zed instead without asking who the enemies are? Wouldn't it make more sense to ask for Zed back, and if they don't, then we take him by force?"

"I believe this is to avoid war, Roya," Noa said. "But I have to say I'm with you."

"If I knew we could go to the Fortress itself, then I wouldn't have said anything."

"We should ask for Zed instead of the enemies."

Sebastian sighed. "Just ask for both," he said. "I think _that_ makes more sense than anything else."

The team nodded and walked onto the Shard stand. As the Shifting Shard began up, Mikki dry swallowed. "I can't believe I'm going to start a war."

And then they were gone.

…

"Darius!" Sagiri cried, running across the empty, yellow room. "He's gone!"

She was right. Zed was nowhere to be found in his prison. Blood was caked dry on the bed and shattered table pieces from the previous day, but there was no Zed. "W-what happened to him?"

"We have to look for him!" Sagiri insisted, her maroon eyes pleading. "If Zed gets hurt, Noa will be sad. I want Zed to be okay. I want him to be okay!"

Darius stared at her. What she was asking was against the Seekers and Princess Zera. If they were found out, they would be in serious trouble. Darius frowned. She was his friend. His only friend. And she seemed so happy around Zed and when she talked about this Noa guy.

Darius hesitated.

…

"P-Princess," a guard addressed as he approached fearfully to the Zera who stood on her stand, overlooking the clouds. "S-some Templarians have requested a-an audience w-with you."

"Is that so?" Zera replied. "Very well. Send them in."

She turned and scanned over her guests once. She recognized them. "Oh. That thing's girlfriend, the loudmouth boy, the silent one, and...the Prince."

Robes sighed. "I suppose I could be called worse."

"Zed is a man!" Mikki growled, before flustering and realizing he was supposed to insist they release Zed. At once. "Where's Zed? L-Let him go."

Zera stared at Mikki, frowning in displeasure. "No," she said.

Mikki's fear caught up with him and he backed away. "Okay, okay. That's alright. We'll come back later, I guess..."

Roya grabbed Mikki by the back of his shirt and pushed him forward. "Are you honestly going to let her _keep_ Zed?"

Mikki sighed, whispering a silent prayer. "Uh, another question. Who are the, uh, enemies?"

Zera laughed. "Oh, you really are cute, aren't you?" Mikki blushed. "That's a simple question. My enemy is _everyone_."

Everyone gasped.

"Yes. I'm going to create the new world _Tusker_ was unable to make. I'm going to rule that world. And with Zed's power, that will make it possible! When Zed cooperates, that is."

"Where's Zed?" Noa demanded, deciding to speak up after being silent for what he thought was far too long.

Zera smirked. "I can't assure you he's alright," she chuckled. "I can't assure you anything, really."

"Noa!" a voice cried. Everyone turned to find Sagiri at the door of the deck.

"Sagiri?"

"_Noa_!" Sagiri rushed over to Noa and jumped into his arms. "Noa! You did come back. You came back after all!"

Noa smiled and held her closer. "Of course I did."

Zera crinkled her nose. "How disgusting," she gagged.

Sagiri pulled away, tears forming in her eyes. "You have to save Zed! You have to! They're hurting him!"

"What?" the team gasped in unison.

"Where? Where is Zed?" Noa asked.

Sagiri shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "He's not in his room."

The Princess scowled. "You _were_ in that room, weren't you? I knew there was something wrong when you weren't playing that damn harmonica." She pulled out her sword. "None of you are leaving here alive. Not one of you!"

Everyone quickly pulled out their own weapons (except for Sagiri, who stayed behind Noa). Zera smiled. "Let's see. Who should I kill first? The girlfriend? The silent one? How about..._you_."

She jumped from her stand and swung her sword, striking Mikki across the chest. Mikki flew backwards, tumbling over the ground. Zera landed where Mikki once stood and Roya took the chance to attack her.

Mikki struggled to get to his feet. "Dammit!" he cursed, watching Roya, Noa, and Robes take on Zera as one. He could see that even though Zera was one person, she still had the upper hand. He glanced around. What on Earth could he do? He couldn't use his Shards from a distance; he'd most likely miss and hit one of his comrades. He couldn't fight; he wasn't a skilled swordsman.

"Hey!" Mikki turned to find an adolescent guard and Sagiri by the front door. "I think I know where Zed is."

…

Roya ducked under the blade just barely. She jumped to the ground, kicking out her leg in an attempt to trip Zera. Zera jumped into the air and Roya accidentally took down Robes. "Sorry!" she gasped, before jumping up and attempting to attack Zera again.

Noa clicked the bottom of his sword and it shifted into a whip. He swung his arm one way, trying to tie the strap around the Princess. Zera parried the weapon with her own and landed on the ground. She turned to find Roya above her, ready to strike. She grabbed Roya's shirt and tossed her away while blocking Robes' blade.

Roya stood and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "This is crazy," she gasped. "It's like we can't touch her."

"Hey, what happened to Dumas' student?" Robes asked, his name slipping his mind_ yet again_. Why could he never remember the boy's name? 

"Sagiri's gone, too."

Zera raised her arm. "Guards! After the girl and the loudmouthed boy! Kill them on sight!"

"Dammit!" Roya yelled. "We can't take her _and_ Mikki and Sagiri are in trouble! We have to do _something_."

Zera just scoffed and rushed forward. Everyone stiffened, ready for a round two.


	6. Chapter 6: Forcing A Voice

**In Fear Of Destruction**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Princess Zera of the Seekers claims to be Zed's half-sister. They share the same Dad. However, Zera isn't interested in a family reunion; she wants Zed's power to destroy enemy nations. Zed is kidnapped by Zera and tortured into doing what Zera wants. Sagiri tries to help as much as possible and Roya, Mikki, and Noa try to get their friend back.

**Before You Read**

Why on Earth is no one commenting? You know, you people can leave anonymous reviews, right? Just type in whatever you want as you're "name" or whatever and leave a comment. I would love to know how well I'm doing.

But if you people really don't want to (or if you don't read the "Before You Read"s) leave comments, that's fine. Whatever you people want. But it would be nice if you could say _something_!

Are the "Before You Read"s hard to read or are they just not interesting or, what's wrong with the BYRs? You people really don't seem to read them. Like, _no one_ reads them. (sigh) If you are reading this, thanks. At least _one_ person reads the stuff I write for your convenience...most of the time.

I think I know why you people don't read it! Because all I ever say is, "Yay. Nother chapter. On with story." Alright. Skip those. Just read the really long ones. Yeah! That's good, right? Okay. Thanks!

Now, why don't you leave comments...? Maybe you didn't know? Oh, well.

Anyways, on with the story. (Dammit, I did it again!)

…

**Chapter 6**

**Forcing A Voice**

Zed collapsed to his knees, leaning over. Blood spilled from his lips and splattered against the ground. He stared at the ground, panting and coughing. He was sore all over, bruises and cuts covering most visible skin, his clothes ripped and torn and caked in blood, his wrists bound behind his back.

"What's the matter? Did that hurt?" his tormenter taunted. He kicked Zed to the ground. "Did that hurt, too? What about this?" Again and again, the man beat him. Zed had already tried to fight against his the bound that tied his wrists and failed. He could only hope the rope would fray as he was tortured so he could eventually break it, but he was getting too weak to even stand.

He laid on the ground for a moment, catching his breath. Zed couldn't give in. He just couldn't. It would mean the death of millions (and major damage to his huge ego, but that wasn't the point). Giving in to his _half_-sister's will was not an option, not under any circumstances.

Zed prayed for unconsciousness to just take over and release him from the nightmare his _half_-sister ordered him to be put under. His eyelids grew heavy. _Thank you_, he silently whispered as a blissful darkness began to take over.

"Zed!" Zed's eyes snapped open and he glanced up to find Sagiri, Darius, and Mikki had broken open the door.

The tormentor turned and saw the trio as well. "What do we have here?" he chuckled. "It looks we got ourselves a couple of mice."

Mikki whipped out his dagger and threatened to use it if the man got any closer. The man looked at the dagger, then Mikki's terrified expression. He smirked, grabbed the blade of the weapon, and pulled it out of Mikki's hands, crushing it with only one hand.

The baker watched in horror as his [only] weapon was destroyed in seconds. He smiled sheepishly and backed away. "Uh, Darius, why don't you do the honors?"

Darius whipped around to look at Mikki with an expression of horror on his face. His Guard Helmet fell in front of his eyes and he pushed it back. "Are you kidding?" he gasped.

Sagiri sighed and walked forward, holding her breath. The man looked down at her and smiled bitterly. "Well, well, looks like the little one is gonna save you guys, huh?" he chuckled.

"Jerk!" she yelled and kicked the guy in the shin.

The man growled. "Oi, that hurt, you little brat," he snarled, reaching forth to grab Sagiri. "You get over here."

Darius rushed between the man and Sagiri, pulled out his sword, and held it against the man's neck. "Don't you lay a hand on Lady Sagiri," he ordered. "Or I'll cut off your head this moment!"

Mikki brushed passed Darius and the tormentor into the cell. He looked around, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Then he spotted Zed laying on the ground, breathing heavily. "Zed," he gasped, rushing to his friend's side. "Zed. Are you okay?" Zed moaned in response, his eyes closed. "C'mon, Zed. Wake up. Wake up!"

Suddenly, Darius and Sagiri screamed. Mikki looked over his shoulder to see what was happening. Everything was out of view. He turned back to Zed and reached back behind his friend to undo the ropes that bound his wrists. "This is bad," Mikki whispered when Zed wouldn't wake up. "This is really, really bad."

…

Noa hit the ground for the fifth time in the fight. He sat up and watched as Zera blew Roya and Robes away. All three were exhausted, dressed in scars and sweat and blood. The trio struggled to stand, only Roya managing to make up fully.

Zera laughed when nothing happened. "Don't you see?" she said. "You can't win. You'll never win." She walked up to Roya who stumbled back, clutching her injured shoulder. Zera held up to sword to the girl's neck then brought her sword above her own head. "I won't tell Zed you came. He would be better off knowing you didn't die trying to save him. Knowing that you didn't come at all."

Roya shut her eyes.

"Wait!"

Everyone's gaze fixed on the stand where the voice originated from. Out from behind stepped a woman. One who resembled Zera. "Mother," Zera gasped, turning away from Roya. "What is it?"

Zera's mother frowned and approached her daughter. "Zera. My dear Zera. Why must it come to this?"

Roya blinked in confusion. Zed and Zera's mother's weren't all that different from each other. Zera's mother also had black hair, but it was cut short and groomed. She had dull gray eyes like her daughter and just as colorless. The skin was very, very pale. A gray on it's own.

"I must make this new world," Zera insisted, stepping forward. "This new world...it will be all that you want it to be. I will make sure of it!

"At the expense of your brother?"

Zera growled. "_Half_-Brother," she growled, glaring at her mother as though she'd kill the woman herself.

"Zera!"

Robes took the chance to call out Belladona, who could barely fit in the area. Roya followed suit, but Noa no longer had a spirit to call on; Sachira had disappeared when Tusker was defeated.

Zera spun around and growled. She reached for the back of her left hand and summoned her own spirit; a black horse surrounded by a dark aura. "Daracell," she muttered (Noa had to keep himself from laughing since it resembled the name Duracell, the battery from back home).

Suddenly, the fight was on again. The trio charged, followed by their spirits, and attacked head on. Zera had been expecting it. The style had been the same all the way through. "I've had enough," she said as the team charged. "I will kill you all. Now."

…

"Sagiri!" Darius cried as they were ambushed by several guards. One grabbed Sagiri and pulled her out of Darius' reach. "No!"

Sagiri screamed, trying to get away from the guards as much as possible. Even if she managed to escape, she would've been taken by another guard nearby. There was too many for Darius to take on alone.

"Darius!" a rough voice called over the ruckus. Everything grew to a silence and they all turned to find a man at the end of the hall.

"Sir Cliff!" one of the guards gasped.

Darius smiled. "Dad!"

The guards all looked at each other and paled. "Why do you follow Zera's orders?" Cliff demanded. "She is wrong. What she is doing is wrong!" At the moment, Mikki was aiding Zed out of his jail. Zed wasn't looking conscious, but he was standing and walking. With his eyes closed. "Do you see that? That is her goal. Is this right? I don't think so. I will bring these children to safety, and if you stand in the way, I will kill you."

The guards thought about this for a moment.

Silence.

They stepped back and let Darius and Sagiri go.

"Very good," Cliff said. "Now, let's go kick some Princess ass!"


	7. Chapter 7: How Blue Became Red

**In Fear Of Destruction**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Princess Zera of the Seekers claims to be Zed's half-sister. They share the same Dad. However, Zera isn't interested in a family reunion; she wants Zed's power to destroy enemy nations. Zed is kidnapped by Zera and tortured into doing what Zera wants. Sagiri tries to help as much as possible and Roya, Mikki, and Noa try to get their friend back.

**Before You Read**

Yay! I actually got some comments! Thank you, peepluz! Just for that, _ANOTHER CHAPTER!_ Yaaaaaaaay!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 7**

**How Blue Became Red**

Afkurelle and Belladona flashed a brilliant white before returning to their semi-unconscious masters. Roya, Robes, and Noa hadn't bothered to try standing again; they would only fall down again anyway. Zera laughed and petted her Daracell. "Don't you see?" she chuckled. "You can't win, no matter how much you try."

Roya pushed herself up and glared at Zera. "If your so strong, what do you need Zed for? You seem strong all on your own."

"Because," Zera brought her hand from Daracell's soft, black fur. "he possess a Key Spirit. A Key Spirit needs to be present when the new world is created. Since most of the other Key Spirits were lost and Amil Gaoul is the only remaining Key Spirit left, I have no choice but to take Zed." She glanced at her mother before turning back to her enemies. "I know about the Spirit Rejection, so I can't just kill Zed and take the Amil Gaoul. It doesn't _work_ that way."

Noa recalled the time Hugh tried to take the Amil Gaoul. The Spirit Rejection did a serious number on the man and, as far as he knew, screwed with his Shard Caster's Mark, hence the mutation with his mouth. He also recalled what Ginga said; "It's said that the Rejection can eat away at a person from the inside." He shivered to even _witness_ that sort of Rejection.

"But I can kill _you_," Zera continued, backing away from Daracell. "Go head. Kill them all."

Daracell whinnied and reared back, black flames igniting in it's mouth. It's front hooves slammed against the ground, the ship rocking from the pressure, and released the fire.

Roya shut her eyes, turned away, and screamed.

"_Arumadoru!_"

A giant, odd looking Spirit appeared from almost nowhere and took the black fire head on. The black fire, naturally, won over and sent the Spirit flying into the wall behind them, however the trio was saved. The Spirit flashed and returned to it's owner, who clutched his slightly burned arm.

"Mikki!" Roya gasped.

Mikki glanced over and smiled. "Roya! You're okay!"

Robes took note of (and smiled at) the nearly endless supply of guards that poured into the room.

"Hey! Hey, careful! Watch it!" someone was yelling from the midst of it all. The voice seemed familiar.

Zed limped out of the sea of guards, looking back and trying to figure out how he managed to survive the mass. "_Zed_!" Roya screamed, running and embracing her injured boyfriend. Zed returned the gesture to the best of his ability without forcing any more pain than he felt.

Noa chuckled at the sight of Zed. "You look like hell," he said.

Zed tossed his head back, keeping his eyes on his friend. "So do you." Before he knew it, both he and Roya had collapsed to their knees, Roya sobbing. "Hey, hey. Don't cry." Of course, that only lead Roya to cry even louder. "Or you can keep on crying. Whatever you want."

She chuckled at Zed's comment, then pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Do I _look_ okay?" He scanned her once. "I would be such a hypocrite if I asked if you were okay, as well."

Roya rolled her eyes.

"Princess Zera!" Cliff shouted as the guards finished filling through the door. He drew his sword from it's sheath and readied himself for battle. "This is the end for you. We, as the protectors of the Seekers, believe what you are doing is wrong and we will drive you from this ship _now_."

Zera stared at Cliff. "Cliff," she whispered. "My protector, my friend, my lover. Are you really going to fight me?"

Darius, who was caring for Sagiri and Noa, glanced at his father. "L-lover?" he repeated. "Th-that can't be..."

Sagiri looked at Darius then at Noa. "Noa. What's going to happen?"

"I don't know," was the only reply Noa could give.

Cliff tightened the grip on his sword. "Even if it means the death of me."

Silence loomed over the room like a shadow. Zera scoffed and turned back to her mother. "Do you believe it, Mother?" she asked, sounding as though she couldn't believe it herself. "Cliff is going to _fight_ me. My lovely," She turned around and stared at the Head Guard. "Cliff."

Zed frowned and made the first move. He stood up and drew his blood red sword, earning Zera's attention. "Oh. It's you," she scowled. "Is this fate? That my lover _and_ my half-brother wish to fight me on the very same day at the very same moment? Unbelievable."

"Is everyone in my family crazy?" Zed gasped, though the question was rhetorical.

The Princess slowly began to walk forward to her half-brother. "I would've killed you," she began, advancing in on the boy. Roya stood to defend him, but Zed gently pushed her to the side, giving her a sign that he would be fine. "I would've taken the Amil Gaoul for myself. But I knew if I just...took the Amil Gaoul, there would have been a Spirit Rejection and the Amil Gaoul would've have been lost forever. That just couldn't happen. It would make waste of everything I have done, everything I have achieved.

"So I devised a plan. How to draw you to my ship. How to force you to do as I wanted. Of course, I had never met you before. I ruled out that you would willing come along since you saved the world. Why destroy what you save? I took you back here. I was hoping that locking you up would be enough to have you do as I say. Unfortunately for you, it wasn't. You wouldn't cooperate. So. I had you tortured.

"Would torture be enough to bring you to your knees?" She scanned him once over. "I suppose not." Zera reached up and stroked his hair gently. She scratched behind his ear (Zed flinched like a cat would) and allowed her fingers to brush against the back of his neck. "I only have one last chance. My last resort. My...trump card."

Zed blinked, trying to understand what she was talking about. And as he blinked, he felt as though his eyes refused to open again. He forced himself to look, his eyes opening only halfway. Zera was smiling smugly. "You...you crazy..." he muttered as the darkness he wished for earlier began to take over. "...this...can't be...a..."

"A Maneuver Shard?" She tilted her head back and hollered in laughter. "Congratulations. You win a prize. The prize is when you wake up, you won't be able to remember what you did. Not until later, that is."

Zed collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Roya gasped and rushed to his side. "Zed! Zed, wake up!" The boy remained unconscious although he appeared to be in pain. Roya spun around and glared at the Princess. "What did you do?"

Zera scoffed. "Did you not hear? I am using a Maneuver Shard. It'll take a couple moments for it to kick in."

"Attack!" Cliff shouted, hearing enough and tired of waiting. "Remove the Maneuver Shard from Zed before it's too late!"

The guards acted upon orders. Roya was tempted to join in, too, but she knew she couldn't do anything. Besides, she had to take the Maneuver Shard from Zed's neck. She reached down to his Shard Caster's Mark and tried to work her miracle. However, she was defeated when she realized she couldn't gather the Shard from his Mark.

She reached behind his neck and tried to remove it that way, but that failed as she had no clue how to remove it. "I-I don't know what to do!" she gasped, turning to Cliff. "Please! Do something!"

Zera jumped back and watched as Cliff race over to the unconscious boy and his girlfriend. She smiled knowingly, dodging another flurry of attacks. Daracell easily followed through, destroying as many guard's Spirits as it could. As each Spirit fell, it's owner also fell.

Cliff reached behind Zed's neck and began to try to remove the Maneuver Shard. Suddenly, Zera screamed in laughter, earning everyone's attention. Cliff looked away for the brief second. Zera pulled her hand one way and the next thing Cliff knew, he was indented in a wall.

Roya gasped and turned back to what could've possibly made that happen. When she turned back, she met bloody red eyes. She backed up, trying to gain as much possible distance between her and the figure. Looking her once over, the one stood up, face expressionless and red eyes lifeless.

Zed was awake. And under Zera's control.


	8. Chapter 8: Fearing White Feathers

**In Fear Of Destruction**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Princess Zera of the Seekers claims to be Zed's half-sister. They share the same Dad. However, Zera isn't interested in a family reunion; she wants Zed's power to destroy enemy nations. Zed is kidnapped by Zera and tortured into doing what Zera wants. Sagiri tries to help as much as possible and Roya, Mikki, and Noa try to get their friend back.

**Before You Read**

The last chapter was useless, SO I GIVE YOU A GOOD CHAPTER! ...hopefully. And there are a few characters about to make an _unexpected_ appearance! Kudos if you can guess who!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 8**

**Fearing White Feathers**

Roya stared at her boyfriend in horror. "Zed...?" she whispered, hoping he was faking it. Zed only stared back, his blood red eyes lifeless.

Zera cut down the remaining soldiers, leaving only standing the Templarians, the Princess, Sagiri, Darius, Noa (who was still considered Neotopian), Cliff, and Zera's mother. She jumped back onto her stand and used a Water Shard to create a blue, translucent barrier around the stand. She was virtually untouchable.

"Now," Zera chuckled as she set her sword against the railing of the stand. "He's mine. He's all mine." She roared in laughter and quickly gained back her senses. "Let's try out my new toy. Go, Zed. Kill them. Kill them all."

Zed drew his sword. Roya back flipped onto her feet and drew her own dual weapons. "Zed! Don't!" she pleaded. "You can't! Zed, can you hear me? You don't have to. Please!"

Everyone else readied, unsure of how predictable the boy's movements may have been. Zed stepped forward slowly, causing everyone to stiffen. He looked around then completely vanished. Everyone starting looking around, waiting for Zed to reappear. In which, he did. He appeared before Robes, who turned and stared straight at Zed. He swiped his sword, aiming for Robes' stomach. Robes jumped back and attacked with his own sword.

The two broke out into a hard battle. Zed was on offense in no time. Robes' only had so much before his defense would break, so Darius jumped in and body checked Zed to the side. Zed stumbled but caught his balance.

Noa scanned Zed once over, spotting that he was rocking back and forth on his feet. Noa questioned this and figured he should step back and watch for any signs of weakness that would aid in the fight.

Roya jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Stop, Zed! Stop it! Don't let Zera get to you!"

Zed struggled out of Roya's grip and threw her against the wall. Robes stepped in again and this time took the offense. Zed defended carefully, looking for an opening to attack. Before he could land anything, Darius jumped forward and went for his own attack.

The boy was cornered. Zed knew he would lose at the rate things were going at.

Noa took the chance to charge as well, set for an attack. Roya didn't bother to stand again. "How...can this be happening?" she whispered, before glancing over at Zera. "How could she do such a terrible thing?"

Zed stepped back and collapsed, all the attacks flying over him. However, the fall hadn't been planned at all. He huffed and jumped back onto his feet. Noa landed behind Zed and tried for another attack. _Since when does he just fall in the middle of a fight?_ He asked himself.

Robes hadn't landed quite correctly himself and crashed face-first into a wall. Darius, however, was following Noa's lead and rushing forward, attacking from behind. Zed hadn't had enough time to turn around and block. They had them.

But only for a moment.

In a flash of brilliant light, beautiful white wings emerge from Zed's back and acted as a shield from the attacks. Noa stared in awe as the light faded and white feathers were lost into the wind created from Amil Gaoul's power.

"Amazing," Roya gasped as Zed slowly turned and faced his opponents. Suddenly, he fell forward, grasping his knees to keep himself from falling. He groaned in pain and the room seemed to have gotten darker. The wind stopped and Zed clutched his head and fell to his knees, screaming in pain.

The beautiful white feathers slowly faded into a midnight black, starting at the base of the wings to the tips of the feathers. Zed's screams slowly faded with the transformation. Noa looked around, noting that there was very little light. It looked like night outside, the clouds gray and the visible sky blacker than ever.

Zed slowly got to his feet, his eyes blocked from view. The angelic white hair he once possessed also followed the same transformation as his wings; it, too, was the darkest black. The only sound that could be heard was a low growl from the depths of his throat. He looked up and everything seemed still.

Anger, hate, pain, and pure evil. All etched in his features as he glared at his horrified opponents. Slowly, a smirk formed on his lips. "I'll enjoy making you suffer," he growled.

Sagiri screamed and tried to gain as much distance between her and Zed as possible. "Noa! Noa, bring Zed back! He's scary!" she cried as she ducked behind some machinery that steered the ship.

Noa turned and watched her find cover. When he finally met her eyes, he smiled. "Don't worry, Sagiri. I'll bring him back."

And the fight was on again.

…

"_Zed. Zed."_

"_M...Mom?"_

"_Wake up, Zed."_

"_M-Mom. Is it you? Is it really you?"_

"_Wake up."  
><em>

"_Where are you? I can't see you."_

"_Wake up, Zed."_

"_I am. I am! Mom, where are you?"_

"_Wake up."_

_Zed's green eyes shot open and he looked around. The land was beautiful. The wind was blowing, the sky was blue, the green grass swaying in the moving air, the sun was shining. "Where am I?" he asked, however it seemed no one was around._

"_Here."_

_Zed whipped around and gasped. "You! What are you doing here?"_

_The man kept his gaze fixed on Zed. "You need to wake up, boy. You know what will happen if you don't." Zed shook his head. "You're friend's will die. You will die."_

"_I'll die?" Zed repeated._

_The man nodded._

"_Why are you helping me?" Zed demanded, however not making an effort to move._

_The man scoffed. "You're the only one who can beat that brat girl, Zera. No one is making a new world other than me. Besides, she has a messed up version of what she wants this new world to be. Also," The man folded his arms and shifted his weight. "You're father and I used to be partners."_

"_Partners?"_

…

Noa blocked another attack and jumped back to avoid another one. Darius rushed forward and slashed his sword at Zed's chest, but Zed blocked and counterattacked with a kick. Robes jumped him from behind so Zed pushed himself against Robes, rearing his head back against Robes' chin and throwing him back.

Cliff was trying to find out how to get passed the barrier Zera took refuge behind. Would a Fire Shard break it? Would his sword be enough to penetrate it? A yell of pain caught his attention. Darius had been knocked into a wall by Zed. Cliff growled. He had to think of something and quick.

Swords clashed once more as Zed and Noa faced off. Zed was panting heavily. He was weak. "You can't keep fighting, Zed," Noa said, trying to get his friend's attention. "You're too injured. You're_ dying_, Zed! You have to stop!"

These words could be heard by Zera but she did nothing to stop the fight. "Zed will win," she assured herself. "Zed is strong. Zed is mine."

Noa pushed Zed back and Zed backed into a wall. He jumped to the side to avoid a downward cut form Noa. Noa's sword was lodged into the wall and Noa immediately tried to remove it. Zed, however, hit the ground and stood back up again, his eyes like daggers at Noa.

"Noa!" Sagiri cried, jumping out from behind the controls, which was directly behind Zed. Zed turned and caught the girl in his sights.

Roya gasped and jumped to her feet. "Sagiri!" she cried.

Zed smirked and turned. "Little girl," he whispered, walking up to her. "Big mistake." He drew his sword back and swung it. Sagiri screamed and stumbled backward, the blade just grazing her cheek. Enough to draw blood.

Sagiri backed up into the controls and gasped, feeling her cheek and finding blood. "Help me, Roya!" she pleaded, shrinking into the control.

Roya grabbed Zed by the shoulders and threw him to the ground, falling with him. "Please, Zed! Stop it! Snap out of it!"

The boy struggled against her grip, weak from the injuries all over his body. He sent a fist into Roya's cheek and she tumbled over sideways, releasing Zed. Zed got to his feet and growled. His sword was too far away from him to grab before Noa (who finally got his sword out of the wall) would get to him.

Noa attacked the unarmed, black angel. Zed grabbed the blade, blood drawing from his fists. "You'll all die. You can't stop me," Zed insisted. "You can't-"

His words drew to a sudden stop as an orange blade was pressed against his neck from behind. "Let go of the sword," Mikki ordered. There was a moment of silence before Zed finally obeyed. "Can't you see what you're doing? What you're doing to everyone here? To Roya? To Sagiri, Noa, Robes? Can't you see what you're doing to yourself?"

Zed stared into Noa's eyes, knowing that he couldn't even open his mouth without having his throat cut open. He closed his eyes and frowned. "You're right," he said. "I've been so foolish."

Mikki blinked in bewilderment. "I-I am? I mean, I am! And you have been."

"Yes," Zed muttered. He smirked and pressed his palm against the right side of Mikki's stomach. Mikki glanced down, trying to figure out what Zed was doing. He looked back at his friend and his eyes widened as heat rose in Zed's palm. "I should have killed you first."

A violent crack of thunder echoed through the room and a great fire exploded from Zed's palm. Bright, orange flames ignited and blasted Mikki back into a wall. Mikki collapsed onto the ground, lifeless. The smoke cleared and most of the fire disappeared, save for the small flames on frayed strings of Mikki's clothes (or what was left of them).

For the duration of the attack, Zed's gaze never left Noa's. Everyone stared in horror, waiting for a sign of life from Mikki. Sagiri crawled over to him and shook his gently. "M-Mikki?" she whispered, on the verge of breaking into sobs. "Mikki? C'mon, Mikki. Get up. Y-you have to save Zed. You know that, right? Mikki?" She paused for a moment then broke into tears, shaking him harder. "Mikki! Mikki, wake up! Mikki!"

Nothing happened.


	9. Chapter 9: Stronger Than Power

**In Fear Of Destruction**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Princess Zera of the Seekers claims to be Zed's half-sister. They share the same Dad. However, Zera isn't interested in a family reunion; she wants Zed's power to destroy enemy nations. Zed is kidnapped by Zera and tortured into doing what Zera wants. Sagiri tries to help as much as possible and Roya, Mikki, and Noa try to get their friend back.

**Before You Read**

I know! I'm so evil! I left it at a good part last time. Well, no more waiting! Here's the next chapter of "In Fear of Destruction"!

Enough waiting and on with the story!

…

**Chapter 9**

**Stronger Than Power**

"_You're father and I worked together to run an operation. The Black Light Operation." The man and the boy stared at each other, unable to move despite how much they wanted to rip each others' throats out. "The operation was to find as many ancient relics as possible. Your father wanted to solve an age old mystery. A mystery only solved when traveled to the other world. Your world."_

"_That's why he came to Calm," Zed concluded, his eyes growing distant._

_The man nodded. "That's right. He could have solved that mystery. But he failed."_

"_Why are you telling me this?" Zed demanded._

_The man waited a moment. "Don't you understand, Zed? Your father...I know what he wants. I know he doesn't want his only son falling dying in the hands of your..._half_-sister's hands. He doesn't want to see you suffer. And as much as I do, your father was a great friend of mine. And I won't let him watch you suffer. Wake up, Zed. Break free. And kill that girl."_

_Zed stared at him for a moment. White feathers began to cloud his vision, taking all the space between the man and himself. He watched for a moment as the name escaped his lips: "Hugh..."_

…

Noa and Zed were in deep battle. _Zed. You saved me once when I was blinded by evil, and now I will return the favor._ Again and again, the swords clashed, black and red. No one got in the way of their battle. It was between the two best friends.

Roya had pulled her Healing Shard out to try and heal Mikki. She had been there for a while and she couldn't find any change or improvement in Mikki's condition. No dice.

Zed and Noa's fight shrunk into a stalemate. The two were pressing blades, eyes locked on each other in such a way that reminded Robes of the Joust back before Neotopia was taken over by Tusk and Jimoto.

"Zed, please!" Noa begged, trying one last time to get through to him by words. "You have to stop this. Don't you see what you're doing? Are you really going to let Zera win? Are you really going to help her?" Zed stared back, looking unchanged but Noa could feel the strength in the stalemate lessening. "You're stronger than this, Zed! Don't you want to go home? Don't you want to come back to Templar? Don't you want to fly with the wind on your back, free as the birds below?"

He couldn't be completely sure, but Noa could see the sudden realization of loss in Zed's eyes. His mistake. What he had been doing wrong.

"Don't you remember Mikki's bread? You loved those buns so much." Noa chuckled. "You used to steal them when Mikki wasn't looking. And those nights you spent with Roya. Don't think we didn't know. And what about the times we would go fishing by the lake? We would try to push Ginga in the water every time he hit on Roya. Remember that?" Suddenly he heard it. Zed chuckled. Not an evil, warped laugh, but a distant, friendly giggle.

He remembered.

…

_The darkness was overwhelming. "I have to wake up. I have to wake up!" Zed couldn't stand the darkness, the lack of wind. He felt as though he was suffocating, his head bowed and eyes closed. Floating. The circling dark funnel clouds felt as though they were closing in on him, ready to engulf his consciousness forever._

_Then giggling._

_Zed opened his eyes and looked up. A small, faded light off in the distance. He pushed himself forward, floating to the light until he was just before it. He held out his hands and cupped them. The light fell into his palms and he stared at it until the memory came to life._

_He was standing in a field. He was in Templar. The field close to the lake where he and his friend's would fish._

"_Ginga!" someone yelled from the lake. Zed rushed over to find where the sound was coming from. He gasped. There he was. He was staring at his memory. He could see himself chasing Ginga around, Roya looking defeated as she sat on the picnic blanket next to Noa, Mikki, and Pinot. "Stop hitting on Roya, you jerk!"_

_Ginga just laughed until Zed managed to catch up and dragged him back to the lake. Ginga was too busy laughing at Zed's anger to even acknowledge he was about to be-_

_SPLASH!_

_-thrown in the water. "Who's laughing now?" Zed yelled triumphantly, folding his arms and smiling with pride. Ginga frowned, then smiled himself when he reached for Zed's leg and pulled him in the water, too._

_Zed surfaced and glared at Ginga. Then the two burst into laughter and swam back to the rest of the group and surprised splashed them all. Noa and Roya jumped in the water without thought while Pinot stayed by the edge of the lake to splash the teens from a distance, not wanting to getting too wet. Mikki just stayed back and watched._

_The boy watching the memory play before him smiled as the scene began to shift to another memory._

"_Hey, Zed!" a young voice cried._

_Zed immediately turned to respond when his voice already called out, "Oh, hey, Sagiri." Another memory. This one was with Sagiri. It was just him and her this time. "Are you ready to go back to the Seekers?"_

_Sagiri pouted and shook her head. "I want to stay here with you and Roya and Mikki and Pinot and Noa when we find him." Zed huffed in defeat. Before any other move was made, Sagiri pulled a flower necklace from her pocket. "Look what I made!" She handed Zed the necklace to look at. "It's for you."_

"_For me?" Zed gasped, sounding as though he didn't believe it. He slipped it over his head and let it rest on his neck. "Thank you, Sagiri. I'll keep good care of it. I promise."_

_Zed knew where the flower necklace was. Hanging up in his room still. He had forgotten about it, but he hadn't forgotten about Sagiri or this memory._

_Suddenly, it all shifted back to the dark vortex he had been in before, staring at the light in the palms of his hands. He stared at it, wondering how he could get back to his friends. And for the first time in a while, a tear slid down his cheek. "...my...friends..." he whispered._

_The tear dripped from his cheek and dropped past his feet. It disappeared into a dark funnel cloud. The cloud slowly became white. And the white spread from cloud to cloud in every direction until all of the vortex was white, beautiful, and alive with the wind._

_The power swelled up inside him. He could feel himself awakening. He could feel the power returning back, becoming stronger than ever. He allowed the light to slip away from his hands before balling his fists. "Amil Gaoul," he called out. "Wake me up! Bring me back to the world I want to be in! Bring me back to my friends!"_

_He tilted his head back and released a powerful scream._

…

And his eyes opened to the real world. He was looking into the eyes of Noa, who was staring back in shock. "Noa," he addressed. Zed tilted his head back and smiled. "I'm sorry about that."

Noa gasped and hugged his friend. Zed just placed a hand on his shoulder, the most of an embrace he'd ever give (to someone other than Roya, anyway). "You're back!" Noa gasped. "I don't believe it!"

Zed nodded and pushed his friend back. "Well, you better."

"No!" Zera cried, allowing her Water Shard bubble to come down. "How did you release from my control?"

Zed turned to face the Princess. "Because," he began, drawing his sword and dangerously approaching the girl. "there's more to power than brute strength."

Zera shook her head and backed away. "You can't! You couldn't."

"I can," Zed replied, then aimed the tip of his sword at Zera. "I won't let you get away with this!"


	10. Chapter 10: What's Wanted

**In Fear Of Destruction**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Princess Zera of the Seekers claims to be Zed's half-sister. They share the same Dad. However, Zera isn't interested in a family reunion; she wants Zed's power to destroy enemy nations. Zed is kidnapped by Zera and tortured into doing what Zera wants. Sagiri tries to help as much as possible and Roya, Mikki, and Noa try to get their friend back.

**Before You Read**

Alright. The next chapter. Sorry it's so short!

\

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 10**

**What's Wanted**

Zera stared in horror as Zed calmly walked up the steps to the stand and stopped with so close, she could feel his breath down her neck. They stared at each other for a moment, Zera shaking her head, tears forming in her eyes. "Why...?" she whispered. "Why? Why can't I bring you down? How are you so strong?"

His blue eyes flared for a moment before returning back to it's calm appearance. "Everyone has something to fight more, Zera," he replied, his voice strong and confident. "What really decides the battle isn't how bad you want it, but how much you love it."

"Love...it?" Zera repeated. "But I love Mother. And I love..." Her voice trailed off. Destruction? Creation? Control? Power?

"Do you see what I mean?" Zed asked. He showed as though he could read her like a book. "You're doubting yourself. You want what's best for your mother, but even _you_ know this isn't what she wants. She doesn't want power. She doesn't want control. She doesn't want destruction or creation." Zera looked up at him, waiting for the answer. He placed his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "She wants you."

The room dropped into a very still silence. Zera glanced over Zed's shoulder and looked at her mother, who nodded in agreement. Zera pushed passed Zed and jogged to her mother. "Is this true?" she asked, as if she couldn't believe what was happening. "Is what he said true?"

Her mother nodded. There was a long pause. Suddenly, Zera collapsed into her mother's arms, sobbing. Everyone feared to even breathe in case it caused Zera to explode in anger and try to kill them all again. Zed, however, found it was safe and skipped down the stairs. He stood beside Noa and watched as Zera found her innocence again.

Even if only Zed knew, everything was going to be alright.

…

Zera disappeared into her chambers with her mother, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Zed glanced around, realizing there was some damage done to people and objects he hadn't seen before. "What happened?" he asked, tracing his finger over a slit in the wall created by Noa's sword. His eyes trailed around some more and he spotted Mikki laying on the floor. His eyes grew wide and his knees went weak. "M-Mikki?"

He stepped forward then stopped and looked at everyone else. When his eyes rested on Sagiri, he noted the scratch on her cheek. "Sagiri," he gasped, getting to one knee and reaching out. "How did you get that cut?" Sagiri backed away before Zed's hand could touch her and she stared at him, almost fearfully. Zed's eyes widened in realization and he looked as though he were going to cry. "D-did I do that?"

He turned to look back at Mikki. "Did I do that?" he whimpered.

Noa kneeled beside his friend and grabbed his shoulder. "Zed. Zed, hey." He shook his friend to try and gain his attention, but it was hopeless. Zed was in shock.

…

The medical team came and went and brought everyone back to Templar, including Sagiri was in need of a place to stay until the Seeker's Frontier was repaired. No one saw where Zera and her mother went off to, but it was assumed they returned to their ship and drifted away to never be seen again.

Glad to finally be in the below the clouds and on the ground, Roya walked through the meadow by the lake. The wind blew her hair in different directions but her mind remained on track. The lake was in her view so she wandered over as that was where the wind seemed to guide her. She stopped dead when she spotted Zed laying beside his old fishing rod.

The bob submerged underwater for a split second before surfacing. Then it dipped underwater and never rose again. Zed didn't respond to this. "You have a bite," she said, assuming Zed was too lost in his thoughts to even acknowledge he was still fishing.

He broke out of his thoughts and tilted his head back to look at her than leaned up to reel in his catch. The fish was quite big, but Zed hadn't been fishing for food and set the fish back into the lake. He didn't say anything and laid back down again.

Roya frowned and took a seat beside him. "The doctors say Mikki going to be alright," she said, depressed about what had happened. "But he's going to be in the hospital for a couple weeks...months..." Zed turned over onto his side away from Roya as though he didn't want to be bothered. "Sagiri's with Noa right now. They're playing together." She chuckled. "They're so cute."

Zed didn't respond. Roya stared at him, hoping he would say something but he wasn't even making eye contact. He was just so lost.

Suddenly, a paper airplane glided into the lake. It floated for a moment before sinking due to the weight of the water. "Aw no!" Noa gasped, running to the lake. "We lost it!"

Zed leaned up and looked over at Noa. He stared at him for a moment before his eyes trailed over to Sagiri. Sagiri stared back and moved behind Noa. Zed got up and walked away. It took a moment for Roya to realize Zed was leaving then got up to follow him. "Hey, where are you going?" she demanded, grabbing his shoulder.

"Anywhere but here," he muttered, trying to break the grip on his shoulder but she held fast.

"Instead of sulking around and doing nothing, why don't you do something about what's going on?"

"Fine. I'll go see Mikki."

Roya pulled him closer and lowered her voice. "Talk with Sagiri, first."

Zed pushed her hand off his shoulder and leaned in closer, whispering furiously, "How can I patch things up with Sagiri if I can't even look at her without her wondering if I'm gonna bite her head or something?"

"Then don't look at her."

Zed thew his hands in the air, tired of the conversation between him and Roya. "Oh, terrific! Let's play mind games. Here's one: Why did I ever come back to this damn place?"

Then he turned and left without another word, leaving Roya on the verge of tears.

…

Zed sat at the side of his bed, face buried in hands like he was trapped in the room Zera imprisoned him in when he had been captured. "I should've never come," he whispered to himself. "It would've been so much better. None of this would've happened. None of this would have..."

He glanced over at the flower necklace on the wall at the end of his bed. He reached over and pulled it off the hook. He rubbed his fingers over beautiful, soft petals.

_"Even though you're as useless as this flower, I do need that power. Amil Gaoul." _

"Dammit!" he cursed, balling his fist around the flowers. "_Dammit_!" He slammed his fists against his forehead and held his breath, tears forming in his eyes. "Don't cry. Don't cry." He hadn't even begun to notice he was saying the words out loud. No one would hear him, and even if they did, they would just leave him alone and forget about it later. But even as he continued to tell himself, "Don't cry. Don't cry," his voice was beginning to crack. "Oh, God, what have I done?"

Even if he looked, he wouldn't see her through the tears that took his vision, but Sagiri was watching him, a flower necklace in her hand.


	11. Chapter 11: Finding A Sort Of Peace

**In Fear Of Destruction**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Princess Zera of the Seekers claims to be Zed's half-sister. They share the same Dad. However, Zera isn't interested in a family reunion; she wants Zed's power to destroy enemy nations. Zed is kidnapped by Zera and tortured into doing what Zera wants. Sagiri tries to help as much as possible and Roya, Mikki, and Noa try to get their friend back.

**Before You Read**

Alright. Here is it. The moment you've all been waiting for. The end to this fantastic fanfic!

But is it possible there may be a sequel? Only time can tell.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 11**

**Finding A Sort Of Peace**

"You kept it," Sagiri whispered in disbelief. "You still have the flower necklace I gave you."

Zed looked up and wiped away his tears. "Sagiri?"

"You're crying. You're crying...because you miss me?" Zed stared at her for a moment, then nodded. "You kept the flower necklace I gave you?" Zed nodded again. "You're...still my friend?" Once again, Zed nodded.

Sagiri smiled and ran to him, embracing him in a hug. Zed laughed and placed an arm around her back. "I was afraid you didn't like me anymore," she explained, back away but never leaving Zed's grip. "I was afraid that I did something wrong."

"No, no," Zed sighed, looking down. "It was me. I wasn't...in my right mind, I guess you can say. I was never mad at you, Sagiri. I was just so confused."

Sagiri nodded in understanding. A moment passed, then she asked, "Were you scared?"

Zed looked at her and thought about it for a moment. He was never afraid, and even if he was, he wouldn't _bluntly_ admit it. But truth be told, he had been scared out of his mind. A couple times, really. And the only people who ever knew were Roya and Noa, and maybe Mikki when he had the brains to notice it, but never really anyone else.

He leaned forward and tapped her on the nose. "It's our little secret, okay?"

Sagiri laughed. "Okay, Zed!"

…

"A couple months, huh?" Zed muttered, staring at the comatose Mikki. Mikki's jet black hair was free from his normal cap. "And how many is a couple?"

The doctor looked down at his board. "Three or four, depending on how his healing process goes."

Zed pulled on his neck to rub the tense muscles. "Damn," he muttered. "I was hoping I could get started soon, but I know Mikki doesn't want to be left out."

The doctor looked at him then looked around the room to see who he was talking to, which was no one. The doctor shrugged and exited the room, leaving Zed to his devices. Zed watched Mikki for a moment, then frowned. _How could I have done this to him?_ Zed closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Get started on what?" a voice asked.

Zed turned around to find the Princess Zera at the door frame. Zed bit his lower lip, wondering if he should tell. He turned away and muttered, "I'm continuing the Black Light Operation," he said.

Zera was taken by surprise by this but found her posture just as quickly. She walked over to his side and watched Mikki. "You're...following your father's footsteps," she said.

"Yeah."

"And you don't want to get started without your friends."

"Yeah."

Another silence filled the room. "Don't worry," Zera said, breaking the silence. "That clover on his cheek means he's special. It will only take a couple weeks for him to heal completely. One or two...maybe three should cut it."

Zed turned to looked at Zera, ready to ask how she knew that but she was gone. "W-what?" Zed gasped, baffled. "Where did she...What did she...?"

A moment passed, then he smiled. "I guess it runs in the family," he said. He turned back to Mikki, then walked out of the room and wandered to his favorite spot by the Old Windmill. "It's been a while since I've been here." He leaned against the Windmill and watched the day go by.

And a whisper, carried by the wind, was a voice he knew could be none other than Zera's.

"_I was right. You're just like your father, and you'll grow up to be a great man just like him."_

_**THE**_ _**END**_

**After Notes**

So, that was the story! Yay! I hope you liked it! So, in the end, everyone lived. Zera went off somewhere, Mikki's gonna live, Zed and Sagiri are friends again. Of course, there are still a few things that haven't been done, such as making up (and probably out) with Roya, Noa, and Mikki and we have no clue what happened to Robes.

_BUT_!

There is a possible sequel. And I'm pretty sure you can guess what it's gonna be about, but here's a little synopsis so you know what to expect from my next, full-length fanfiction!

…

**The Black Light Operation**

Zed sets out on his father's trail, his friends close by his side. He learns more about his father and himself. However, the mystery turns into a great adventure when they are trapped in Calm, hunted by Relic Hunters, and forced to race time before the dual moons collide and the wind is lost forever.

…

So that is "The Black Light Operation" ready and set for as the next fanfiction. Keep an eye out for it and have a great day.

And remember.

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know, the review button is right there!


End file.
